Not on the to-do list
by Ex's and Ohh's
Summary: Hermione comes home after a shitty day and discovers the evening can get much better when naked roommates are involved. Total smut/PWP So M for a reason. You have been warned ;P


**Not on the "to-do" list**

Ex's and Ohh's

Disclaimer: Wish it was, but hp so isn't mine :(

I walk into my empty apartment drop my outer robe on a chair, release my curly hair from its confining bun and immediately start scanning the bench for a note or something telling me where my roommate might be, or more importantly whether he left food. There is no note, which is strange, he always leaves one when he goes out, and from the looks and sounds of things he isn't home. Slouching over to the fridge I peer blearily inside, looking for something quick and easy to make because after a day like mine, I really can't be bothered making a proper meal, and it's Draco's turn tonight anyway, the lazy bugger. We had moved in together by accident, I had needed a place to stay after the amicable, yet still awkward break up with Ron, and he had an apartment with a room to spare that he had advertised in one of the muggle newspapers. I came to check the place out and got the shock of my life when he opened the front door (and not just because he had developed into such an Adonis). After a bit of small talk, where wands and curses hadn't been necessary (much to both of our surprise) we realized that the war had made us release most of our prejudices and that we had enough in common to make sharing a flat no big deal. We decided not to test fate, and thus tried a test run on our ability to live in such close confines. That was almost 2 years ago.

Closing the fridge, I decide to firstly figure out where he is since there is no sign of him and no note proclaiming his absence, then get changed and organise food. I check the bathroom then wander over to his room and poke my head around the door, then recoil, my heart slamming against my rib cage.

He is naked, totally, utterly, undeniably naked! My face flushes and my legs start to cross involuntarily, I knew he was good looking but that is nothing compared to his body, all toned muscles and flat planes. My tongue flicks out to wet my lips, which have become strangely dry. Well that was unexpected.

A hand is suddenly clenched around my wrist and I am being being pulled back into the room. A small squeak of surprise escapes my lips, before they are covered by his. Snogging with my naked room mate slash ex-enemy was not on this weeks to do list, but my brain has switched off and all I can feel is my lips and the delicious sensations his lips are giving me, I don't even notice his fingers stealing to my wand and spelling my buttons of my top to undo themselves. Only when I feel bare skin against my stomach do I realize my shirt is hanging off my shoulders, and as our stomachs pressing together is a most enchanting sensation I really can't bring myself to care.

"Click click" my hands are pulled behind me and secured with a pair of cuffs. Pulling my hands out slightly I realize they are my own cuffs and my brain switches on just enough to think "Oh shit, he has found my porn and my toys" and then turns to "How the hell did he get to it? I swear I locked that cupboard and charmed it against alohamora!" Then seems to run off on its own tangent of "I wonder what he thought of my muggle stuff compared to the magical stuff he would be used to? And how did he know how to work it?" before my brain snaps back to the present situation with the sound of my wand landing on the wood of the seat behind me.

Standing with my work shirt open to reveal my bra, my sensible skirt, a low pair of heals with my hands cuffed behind my back, a wave of embarrassment washes over me, only strengthened when he grabs and flicks his wand and vanishes my skirt, tapping my legs so the stockings that incase them vanish too. The look in his eye just before he seals my lips in a rough kiss abates this however; it was pure, undiluted desire, and I am brain dead once more, slave to the feelings he is arousing within me.

He breaks off the kiss, a question in his eyes which I answer by mashing my lips against his once more. Oh fuck why have we not done this before?

Stepping back he takes a long look up and down my body, before stepping forward and tracing the path his eyes made with one long finger. This one finger, feather like attack on my nerves lasts for a few more seconds before a hand on my shoulder forces me to my knees. I run my tongue once, twice, three times along his length before gently allowing the head of his cock into my mouth, sucking lightly. Slowly I start to suck harder and deeper, my cheeks hollowing and expanding as I do so, until his hands curl into my unruly hair, holding my head in place for several seconds. Shuddering he releases my hair, I redouble my efforts, using my tongue along his frenulum, relishing in the shudder that passes through his thighs at the sensation.

Suddenly, without any warning I am pulled to my feet and roughly turned over so I am spread over his desk, my hands still cuffed at my back. The butterfly touches across my back and thighs have me squirming with anticipation and I can feel the heat gathering at the apex of my thighs, he hasn't touched any part of me related to sex and I am already on the edge. His touches increase in frequency and pressure, gliding closer and closer to my center, slipping my underwear from my legs as he starts describing everything he is planning on doing to me

Slowly, ever so slowly he slides inside me, I can feel my muscles clenching and contracting, trying to get used to the intrusion, but I am so wet from his touch that the thrust is smooth. He sheaths himself entirely in me from behind, using my bound hands as leverage to push deeper. Pulling out he goes just as slow, and I cry out, wanting the full sensation back again as I am left with just the tip. Without warning he thrusts back in, a moan is ripped from my throat as my body arches off the table. Again and again he thrusts, constantly changing rhythms until I am on the edge of one hell of an orgasm that has been building and building, but hasn't been tipped over.

"Don't come until I say you can"

His thrusting slows down until he is just doing slow, shallow, regular thrusts into me. Pulling out he flips me over so I am balancing on the edge of the table, my legs loosely wrap abound his waist and my bound hands are keeping me upright, just.

Sliding in again, the different position allows new sensations, which, as his thrusting depth increases, builds my pending orgasm back to the edge. His rough fingers find my clit and my legs involuntarily clench around him as I bite down a scream.

"Wait a minute sugar" his voice calls, trying to abate my orgasm, but his fingers and cock are doing such deliciously sinful things to my body that the words are lost as I fall over the edge, and come shuddering.

Sliding out of me and stepping out of the cage that is my legs his voice takes on a teasing lilt

"I thought I told you not to come until I said" a thrill runs through me, he already cuffed me, what else?

...

My eyes widen as he pulls out my vibrator, oh fuck he really has been through that cupboard hasn't he!

"How long can you hold out now?" He asks that glint in his eye getting more and more playful, his eyebrow quirks and I gulp.

I am pulled up off the desk so I am pressed up against his body, I can feel his still hard dick pressing into me and it occurs to me I am still in my shoes and shirt, my bra hasn't even been touched. Kicking off my shoes as I lean into his lips, trying to distract him with a kiss when,

"Click click" my cuffs are opened and my wrists released, my silk shirt that had been clinging to the edges of my shoulders slides off, and I can feel it slipping sensually along the backs of my legs before pooling on the floor.

Our lips are still mashing together in a rough kiss when I feel the backs of my legs hit something soft, I hadn't even noticed his walking me backwards. He breaks of the kiss and pushes me slightly so that I allow myself to fall backwards onto the bed. He follows almost immediately, rolling us over so I am straddling him so that he can reach up and rid me of my last article of clothing. My bra is flung across the room as I bend to try and kiss him, my hips shifting and undulating against him.

Damn I thought I had him distracted, but I think I was the one distracted more, I didn't even notice his wand's return to his hand! One minute I am on top of him, naively thinking I have made him forget about the vibrator, and the next his wand flicks and I am cuffed again, this time only one hand, but the other cuff is connected to the head board of the bed and he is straddling me waving the vibrator in front of me.

Just looking at it makes a pleasant stickiness between my legs. God that thing has given me so many orgasms. My eyes flicker between his face and the vibrator. Oh Merlin's pants what now?

"Now, how long can you stand this thing before coming" he asks pleasantly, as though he was merely asking about the weather. I half gurgle a reply, the sensations running through my body have switched off all conscious messages between my brain and my vocal chords, all I can think is "I want his dick again", and "Will he please let me come when I need to?"

One hand pins my free wrist above me, whilst the other flicks his wand to start my vibrator, damn it, I should never have warded that thing so magic could work around it...and on it. The noise makes even more wetness rush between my legs, ah fuck I have been classically conditioned to link that noise to orgasms, no wonder I cum so much from that thing. Leaning down he captures my lips, lightly biting the lower one, before sitting back up and just touching the vibrator to my aching clit.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck" I chant barely holding onto my orgasm from the first second.

"Uh huh, not yet honey!" He smirks, his grey events glinting with mirth "Not until I tell you that you can come"

Keeping the vibrator lightly against my clit he frees my hand to run two fingers along my slit before delving inside

"Fucking arsehole" I whimper at him as he simultaneously tries to make me come, and continue to disallow me that right. "Maybe later sweetheart" he coos, making me want to both slap him, and fuck him some more.

Pressing the vibrator slightly harder onto my clit, he pushes his fingers a little further into me, curling them slightly so that they brush against some spot that makes me see stars. Capturing my lips again, he swallows the moan that was threatening to break free, silencing me with his lips instead of his usual words. Sliding the vibrator down slightly, Draco draws his fingers out of my sopping pussy, then pushes the vibrator just inside my entrance. I automatically arch back, my toes curling and my lips breaking from his to cry out in pleasure.

A naughty light comes into his eyes, and suddenly he is moving the vibrator back to my clit and replacing it with his beautiful cock. The myriad of sensations that this vibratory fucking gives me almost sends me over the edge again, but I stop myself... just, knowing that if I came now Draco would invariably think if some worse pleasure torture that would make me see stars and spout curses.

Still thrusting into me whilst holding my vibrator to my clit, he rolls the two of us over so that I am sitting astride him, one leg on either side of his torso, still joined at the sex, with my arm stretched out above his head, holding onto the bedpost where my hand is secured with the cuffs. Blindly reaching for his wand, he waves it so that the cuff disappears from the post and winds itself around my other wrist like a snake, before regaining its original metal properties. Leaning forward, I slide my cuffed hards behind his neck, trapping the vibrator between us, and start grinding his cock deep within my pussy.

"You can come only when I come" he states, and from the slightly glassy look in his eyes, I think it might not actually be too much longer if I play my cards right. Bouncing on his cock, I can feel my breasts moving in circles above him, and he catches one of my nipples with his teeth, knowing I won't last much longer, especially as he has started thrusting up in time with my thrusting down, I start to clench the muscles in my pussy. The pulsing, fluttering sensation starts to tip him over the edge too finally as he starts thrusting harder and more uncontrollably into to me until I finally just let go, and the pulsing of my pussy starts his orgasm as well. I can feel his hot cum inside of me, as I collapse weakly onto his front.

We remain joined, panting together in the aftermath. Slightly smiling, but still mostly in bemused post orgasmic bliss. Then there is a "crack" noise from the kitchen and we turn to look blearily through the bedroom door

"Hey 'Mione, are you alright? You weren't answering the door so I... Holy Merlin I did not need to see that! Ah that image will be forever impressed on mind! I'm going to need to..."

"Fuck off Harry, I'm fine, go be annoying elsewhere"

"Ready to go again?" *smirks* mmm thins could be the start if something beautiful. His finger finds my ass... "I do believe there was something about "fucking asshole"?" Forget beautiful, this will be amazing!

...

A/N Reviews are nice, but just coz this is the first thing like this I have ever written (I want to be alright at it before it makes it's way into any of my actual fics) anyhoo I like constructive criticism, or you know, positive remarks, whatever works. But no pressure :) I'm just pleased it was read xxoo

Fanks :)


End file.
